


tranquility

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: KAT-TUN goes to the arcade.





	tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Whose bright idea was this again?” Ueda asked sourly, checking the time on his cell phone yet again. “I have so many better things I could be doing.”

“Shut your pie hole, Tat-chan,” Jin called over – in English – from where he was crashing his simulated racecar into Kame’s. (“I’m never getting in a car with you again, Bakanishi,” Kame groaned irritably.)

“It was mine,” said Junno pointedly, folding his arms across his chest and frowning forcibly in what he thought was an intimidating manner. “We need to spend quality time together every now and then – outside of rehearsal – in order to preserve the tranquility of our group.”

“The tranquility…” Ueda repeated, at a loss of anything else to say. “Well, I’m bored. Everyone else has paired up.” He gestured towards Jin and Kame, and then over at Koki and Maru, who were beating each other up more than their characters were.

“I’ll challenge you then,” Junno said with a smirk. “Pick a game, any game.”

Ueda knew better. He really did. Junno was the master of every single arcade/video game in existence; Ueda would have to be crazy to accept any challenge that involved a controller. But he was that bored. He looked around the loud and shiny room until his eyes fell on a machine in the corner with bright lights, rhythmatic beeps, and – most importantly – no controllers. “That,” he said, pointing.

“Pinball?” Junno’s face lit up. “I love pinball! Good choice, Tat-chan. Let’s play!”

Well, shit. Ueda couldn’t change his mind now, not with Junno so excited; he followed Junno across the room (“I know where you sleep, fucker!” Koki was yelling to Maru, who grinned manically and shouted “Yatta!” right in Koki’s ear) and surveyed the game while Junno counted out coins. It didn’t look entirely too difficult. All he had to do was push buttons to keep the ball from going down the hole.

“You can go first,” Junno said politely, stepping aside as the game roared to life before them.

Ueda stepped towards the machine, placing his hands on either side while waiting for something to happen. After a few seconds of nothing, Junno snuck his hand between Ueda and the machine to pull a lever that shot the ball into play. “You have to pull it really hard to get it to shoot out,” he said with a straight face.

In awe that Junno had actually made an intentional dirty pun, Ueda lost his concentration and the ball went straight between the two flippers. He had lost.

“Don’t worry, you get two more.” Junno stood right beside him, expectantly. “It’s my turn now,” he added.

“Oh.” Ueda moved out of the way and watched in bewilderment as Junno racked up the points, hitting bonuses that lit up the machine and made a lot of annoying noises. When he finally lost, it was only because he had glanced over at Ueda and caught the indescribable look on his face.

Uncaring that his turn was over, Junno stepped to the side and gestured exaggeratedly for Ueda to continue, smirking uncharacteristically. “You distracted me.”

“I didn’t make you look,” Ueda replied, purposely yanking as hard as he could on the lever and winking at Junno as though it were a suggestive motion. He supposed it was, given the current conversation, but since he obviously wasn’t winning at Pinball, perhaps he could win at this. Whatever “this” was.

Sure enough, he caught Junno flushing red out of his peripheral vision as he willed his focus to return to the task at hand, which was definitely _not_ making Junno uncomfortable with sexual innuendos. His second try proved more effective, although nowhere near Junno’s high score, and he was on quite a roll when he felt hot breath on the back of his neck.

“You play dirty, Taguchi,” Ueda hissed, bumping Junno away with his shoulder and biting his lip when he heard a slow, rumbling purr by his ear.

“You started it,” Junno whispered.

That was true, Ueda decided, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t fight back just as dirty. When his turn was finally over, his score was almost as high as Junno’s; however, Junno still had two turns while Ueda only had one left.

“Are you going to move?” Junno asked quietly, creeping closer to Ueda from behind and pushing Ueda’s hands away from the buttons. “Or do I have to play around you?”

Ueda chuckled and scooted over, but not by much. He leaned against the machine, using his hands to brace himself, one of which grazed Junno’s wrist and made him jerk, sending the ball flying down past the neglected flipper.

“Unfair,” Junno said sadly, making no effort to move for Ueda’s turn.

Shrugging, Ueda squeezed between Junno and the machine, determined to get enough points to where Junno would have to actually try on his last ball. It was proving very difficult to concentrate, though, being as Junno was directly behind him and saw it proper to rest his hands on Ueda’s hips, slipping his fingers under the hem of his shirt and kneading his flesh with his fingertips.

Ueda almost lost it when he felt teeth on the back of his neck; as it was, he yelped and punched the button hard enough to send his ball flying to the top of the machine, where it landed in a bonus and earned him a bunch of points. “Heh… thanks, Taguchi.”

“Don’t mention it,” Junno replied, his voice insanely low. “Maybe I’m your good luck charm?”

The question was innocent enough, but his hands sure weren’t. As Ueda struggled to focus on the game, Junno’s fingers crept around Ueda’s waistline to his navel, where they trailed along the smooth flesh of his stomach, threatening to go lower.

“Maybe.” Ueda fought to keep his eyes open as Junno purred again, pressed fully against him now, his fingertips teasing the skin right behind the button on his pants, which were growing increasingly tight with each passing second. He leaned back against Junno to even the score, smirking to himself when he felt the hardness against his ass, but the next thing he knew, it was gone. And so was his last ball.

“My turn!” Junno squealed gleefully. “You should really pay attention, Tat-chan. I only need a thousand points to beat you.”

“What do I get if you don’t?” The words left Ueda’s mouth before he had fully processed them, surprising himself.

Junno blinked. “What do you want?”

“That’s an open-ended question,” Ueda said automatically.

“It’s a valid question,” Junno corrected. “If you win, you should get to pick your prize. It’s only fair.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Ueda smiled to himself, tapping his fingers against his chin in thought. “If I win…” He purposely hesitated, watching Junno’s face shift through a series of expressions before continuing. “… you have to finish what you started.”

Junno blushed again, licked his lips, and nodded. “ _You_ started it, but all right. And if I win?”

Ueda shrugged. “Whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want,” Junno repeated matter-of-factly. “Deal.” He held out his pinky, which Ueda hooked with his, and took a deep breath before releasing his final ball.

Ueda let him play. Junno seemed sufficiently distracted with the mere thought of either winning or losing; Ueda had a feeling the results wouldn’t be much different, if the tent in Junno’s pants was any indication. He ran his eyes up and down Junno’s lithe form, wondering if he was as flexible as he looked, and he made no effort to avert his eyes when Junno glanced to the side and caught him staring.

That half-second of shock was enough to make Junno lose, and Ueda immediately jerked his gaze to the scoreboard. He had won by fifty points.

Junno cleared his throat. “Good game,” he said, bowing his head.

“Good game,” Ueda replied, doing the same. “Shall I collect now?”

“What, here?” Junno squeaked, looking around at the other patrons who had suddenly returned full-force from the depths of Ueda’s mind. He now heard – in great, vivid detail – how Koki was going to kill Maru in his sleep and how Jin rode his brakes like a whore.

“You forget,” Ueda said slowly. “I drove us all here.”

Junno’s eyes widened as he contemplated Ueda’s words. “You think they’ll notice?”

Ueda rolled his eyes and grabbed Junno by the sleeve, pulling him towards the others. “We’re going to go have sex in my backseat. Don’t bother us.”

“‘Kay,” replied Kame. “Have fun.”

“Be safe!” Jin called out. “There’s some condoms leftover in the glovebox from when… well, you know.”

“I left some lube in the console if you need it,” Maru spoke up.

“Yeah, because _he_ won’t be needing it,” Koki grumbled, giving Maru a death look.

Maru pouted pitifully.

Ueda grunted and dragged Junno out of the parlor and across the parking lot until he reached his car. He was instantly spun around and thrown against the frame, a hard body pressing against him and soft lips crashing down onto his own. He gasped, inadvertently allowing Junno to slip his tongue inside as his hands returned to their prior position on the waistband of Ueda’s pants.

“Back – seat -” Ueda sputtered out between kisses, fumbling to unlock the front door while entirely not looking, which proved rather difficult as Junno had him pinned to the car, grinding their lower bodies together; however, Junno simply opened the back door and pushed him inside, leaving Ueda to try and remember who had been sitting there so he could kick his ass for not locking the door.

Or thank him, he amended as Junno crawled on top of him, somehow managing to pull the door shut behind him. Ueda stretched out across the seat as Junno shifted, bringing their arousals in contact again and sliding his fingers up Ueda’s sides, taking his shirt with them.

“Tat-chan,” he cooed, licking a random patch of skin as it was exposed. “How do you want me?”

Ueda groaned, the words going straight to his cock as Junno appeared to follow. “However you want… I don’t care.”

Junno bit down; Ueda yelped. “‘I don’t care’ is not an acceptable answer, Tat-chan. You won the game. Now tell me how you want me.”

“Eto -” Ueda gasped, arching his back as Junno leaned back on his heels to grind hard against him. “Like that,” he finally responded. “God… Taguchi.”

With a chuckle, Junno leaned down to brush his lips softly against Ueda’s. “You want me to ride you?”

“H-Hai,” Ueda stammered, clutching onto Junno’s hips for lack of a better place. “Onegai shimasu,” he added as an afterthought.

Junno smiled sympathetically. “You’re so cute.”

Ueda was about to refute the words, but Junno chose that moment to make quick work of his pants and thrust his hand inside, wrapping his fingers around Ueda’s erection and squeezing firmly enough to elicit a deep groan.

Shuffling noises signified that Junno was shucking his own pants, nipping at Ueda’s neck as he continued to stroke him intently. Ueda struggled to keep his eyes open and focused on Junno, who had pulled back enough to peel his shirt over his head with the most heated stare that Ueda had ever seen. It wasn’t until Junno reached for the console that Ueda realized what he was about to do; his hand closed over Junno’s as it encased the tube Maru had helpfully told them about. “Let me,” Ueda whispered, reaching up to cup Junno’s jaw and kiss his lips. “No need to do all the work.”

Junno moaned gratefully, his pitch heightening as Ueda’s slick fingers traveled up the back of his thigh. “ _Tat-chan_ ,” he purred, wiggling his ass in search of the welcoming intrusion. The grip on Ueda’s cock tightened as he began to prepare him, enjoying Junno’s rough noises of encouragement in the rhythm of his ministrations.

Gasping for air, Junno moved back against Ueda in such a rapid motion that Ueda didn’t need to push his fingers in and out, just curl them back and forth to graze Junno’s prostate and make him growl like some kind of animal. His body started shaking, his balance uneven as he kissed Ueda all over his neck and ear, his free hand scratching down Ueda’s chest under his scrunched-up shirt.

Without a word or any other type of warning, Junno forced Ueda’s hand away with his leg and snatched the lube back, briefly coating Ueda’s cock before impaling himself on it. Ueda groaned loudly, resisting the urge to thrust upwards into the hot, quivering tightness, his hands firm on Junno’s hips to keep himself from moving.

Red-faced and breathing heavy, his mouth slightly parted, Junno grabbed Ueda’s hands and pinned them over his head. “No-no, Tat-chan. You lay. I work. Enjoy the ride.”

“Taguchi,” Ueda gasped, bringing one of his wrists down to bite on it as Junno started to move. “God, Taguchi, you feel so good.”

“Mmm,” Junno replied, his eyes shining with lust, pushing Ueda’s shirt further up and flicking his thumbs against Ueda’s nipples as he used his legs to propel himself up and down. “You feel good inside me, Tat-chan.”

Ueda wasn’t usually very vocal, but now he found it hard to exhale without a moan accompanying it. Junno was just as loud, speaking incoherently as he angled himself upwards and abruptly tightened around Ueda, making it even more difficult for Ueda to breathe properly. “Taguchi…” He brought his hands down and dug his nails into Junno’s hips, as though that would convey the message without words. “You’re gonna – fuck – you’re gonna make -”

“Shh, Tat-chan,” Junno whispered, stealing another kiss from the man beneath him. “Can I tell you what I want now?”

Ueda grunted his agreement, incapable of anything other than primal noises.

Junno’s lips ghosted his ear. “I want you to pound into me while I get myself off.”

“ _Taguchi_ ,” Ueda moaned, immediately complying by holding Junno’s hips still as he bucked upwards. “Fuck…”

He opened his eyes in an effort to hold back, but it proved to have the opposite effect as he caught sight of Junno reaching down between them and grasping his rock-hard erection in one hand. “Tat-chan, Tat-chan, Tat-chan,” he chanted, each syllable higher than the first, his hand flying up and down his cock as his eyelids fluttered shut.

Ueda was struggling to keep up the rhythm, certain that there were going to be marks on Junno’s hips from either his nails or the force with which he was pulling him down to meet his thrusts. Junno was so tight it was almost suffocating, and it only constricted further when he groaned Ueda’s first name and came on Ueda’s stomach.

“Taguchi, get up,” Ueda warned, using what was left of his energy to try and push Junno off of him. “Get _up_ , you fucker, I need to come.”

“So come,” Junno said breathlessly, pushing back against Ueda while showering random spots of his face with kisses.

Ueda cried out, smacking his head on the door panel as he jerked Junno’s hips towards him one more time, his orgasm exploding from within. He sighed loudly as he was slowly brought back to reality by someone tonguing his ear. “Taguchi, you’re such a freak.”

Junno giggled in that manly way. “Just for you, Tat-chan.”

“Itai…” Ueda clutched the back of his head as it started throbbing. “I need a cigarette.”

“Still bored?” Junno asked brightly. “‘Cause I could go again…”

Ueda rolled his eyes. He was going to have a tough time keeping up with this one.

> **~*Omake*~**

Koki: I hate you so, so much.  
Maru: It’s not my fault I’m better than you at… well, everything.  
Jin: You sound like us.  
Kame: Really. OMGJIN YOU JUST RAN INTO A WALL.  
Jin: I’m still beating you.  
Maru: … ne, Tat-chan and Junno have been gone for awhile.  
Kame: Those fuckers probably went home. Or to get ice cream.  
Jin: No way. They would never get ice cream without us.  
Maru: More like Junno would never be the first to leave an arcade.  
Kame: … yet he did.  
Jin: :o! Do you think they’re really having sex?”  
Koki: Impossible. Everybody knows that Ueda’s straight.  
KA-N: O_O…  
Koki: Okay, well, everyone knows that Junno’s straight.  
KA-N: O_O…  
Koki: Fuck it. They totally boned.  
Maru: You owe me five thousand yen, Koki-kun.  
Koki: I HATE YOU SO MUCH.  
Jin: Enough with the capslock rage. You’re tainting my aura.  
Maru: Hey guys?  
KA-T: Yeah?  
Maru: Shotgun. ^_^


End file.
